


Et pas pour un sketch.

by plume_94



Category: Palmashow
Genre: M/M, cuteness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Grégoire s'était arrêté dans l'embrasure de la porte. A l'intérieur de la loge se tenait David les yeux baissés vers son portable, lisant certainement un message récemment reçu, un sourire sur les lèvres. La lumière filtrant par la fenêtre à sa droite l'éclairait doucement. Grégoire se demanda brièvement si c'est à cela que David ressemblait lorsqu'il recevait un de ses messages.





	Et pas pour un sketch.

Grégoire s'était arrêté dans l'embrasure de la porte. A l'intérieur de la loge se tenait David les yeux baissés vers son portable, lisant certainement un message récemment reçu, un sourire sur les lèvres. La lumière filtrant par la fenêtre à sa droite l'éclairait doucement. Grégoire se demanda brièvement si c'est à cela que David ressemblait lorsqu'il recevait un de ses messages. Il était venu lui demander s'il était bientôt prêt pour commencer à tourner le premier sketch de la journée. Il se racla la gorge et David releva la tête.  
\- Hey, dit doucement Grégoire. Tu es prêt pour cette longue journée ?  
\- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite, répondit David en rangeant son portable dans la poche arrière gauche de son pantalon.  
Et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande pièce où ils tournaient habituellement leurs courts métrages et leurs sketchs.

Toute la journée, David avait eu l'air ailleurs et avait vérifié plus que de coutume son portable. Dès qu'il recevait un message, son visage se faisait plus doux et plus ouvert, et il répondait aussitôt. Ce qui porta Grégoire à croire que David avait enfin trouvé une copine. Ou une fille qui lui plaisait du moins.  
\- Alors elle est comment, il demanda en rigolant, s'approchant de David.  
\- Pardon, répondit celui-ci relevant la tête, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Ben, tu parles avec une fille non, expliqua Grégoire. Tu es tout heureux dès que tu reçois un message d'elle.  
David baissa les yeux en rougissant.  
\- Non, non, ce, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, bégaya-t-il.  
Grégoire le regarda quelques secondes avec un regard interrogateur avant de repartir changer de costume pour la scène suivante.  
\- Ah bon. Si tu le dit, marmonna-t-il.

A la fin de la journée, Grégoire et David allèrent se doucher et s'habiller dans leurs loges respectives. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Grégoire alla chercher David. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez eux et de se commander une pizza. Cette journée l'avait littéralement affamé. Il entra dans la loge sans toquer et entendit le bruit de la douche qui fonctionnait encore. Il s'assit sur le canapé pour attendre David lorsqu'il aperçut son portable émettre une faible lumière et vibrer doucement, ce qui était signe qu'il avait reçu un message. Après une nette hésitation, Grégoire s'approcha doucement du portable pour voir de qui le message était, tout en vérifiant que l'eau dans la salle de bain coulait toujours. Il le prit dans sa main droite et toujours hésitant appuya sur le bouton central pour l'allumer. Ses yeux allèrent plus vite que son cerveau et il lut le message malgré sa décision.  
« De Antoine: Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ? Pas trop dure j'espère ? Moi, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, j'espère qu'on va pouvoir se revoir très vite. Et reprendre là où on s'est arrêté, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... ;) »  
Grégoire reposa avec plus de fore qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le portable sur la petite table, là où il l'avait pris. Antoine. Qui était cet Antoine? Le prénom tournait dans sa tête et il essayait de se rappeler s'il avait déjà croisé un ami de David s'appelant comme cela.  
Soudain l'eau cessa de couler et il entendit un bruit de porte de douche qui s'ouvre. Il entendit même David enrouler une serviette autour de ses hanches et pris de panique soudaine il heurta la table en reculant.  
\- Greg, c'est toi ? demanda David à travers la pièce.  
Grégoire sortit de la loge sans même se retourner, espérant que David ne l'ai pas vu partir aussi rapidement.

Il attendit pendant de longues minutes, qui lui semblèrent une éternité, dans le hall. Il attendait David et s’injuriait intérieurement d'être parti comme un voleur qu'on aurait pris la main dans le sac. Il aurait du rester tout simplement et lui dire qu'il était venu le chercher. Il était encore en train de se demander qui était cet Antoine et quelle relation il entretenait avec son meilleur ami quand celui-ci apparut à l'angle du couloir.  
Il s'approcha, les sourcils froncés :  
\- Hey. Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? demanda-t-il, le visage se radoucissant.  
\- Non, non, pas du tout, t'inquiètes, balbutia Grégoire.  
\- C'est bizarre, quand je me douchais j'ai entendu un bruit dans ma loge. Je pensais que c'était toi, ou quelqu'un du tournage, mais le temps que je sorte de la salle de bain, il n'y avait plus personne. Je me suis dit que je m'étais fait des films mais mon portable était tombé par terre, sur la moquette. Tu crois que c'est le vent ? C'est vrai que la fenêtre n'était pas fermée, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Ah bon? Oui, ça doit être le vent, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Grégoire nerveusement. Ça te dit une bonne pizza à la maison ? Pour oublier tout ça ?  
David regarda Grégoire dubitativement avant de hausser les épaules et de lui sourire :  
\- T'as raison, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment. Pizza et retour vers le futur alors?  
\- Parfait ! Une bonne soirée qui s'annonce, tranquillou pépère, s'exclama Grégoire en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
David se mit à rire de bon cœur et tous deux se mirent en chemin.

Le lendemain, Grégoire se réveilla sur le canapé, les rayons du soleil commençant à s'introduire à travers les volets. Il essayait de se rappeler la nuit dernière et pourquoi il n'était pas confortablement allongé dans son lit. Il se rappela le livreur de pizza qui leur avait ramené une Margherita à partager à deux, David lançant le film et se blottissant contre lui sous la couverture et lui, plus occupé à regarder David que le film en lui-même. Il lui avait même demandé en rigolant à un moment s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage. Il avait dit que ça le gênait et le perturbait qu'il le fixe ainsi. C'est alors qu'il s'était excusé en bafouillant et était devenu rouge de honte, David continuant de rigoler et lui disant que tout allait bien.

Grégoire se demandait ce qu'il avait. Depuis qu'il avait vu ce message, il avait l'impression de regarder son meilleur ami différemment. Il se doutait inconsciemment que David et Antoine entretenaient une relation plus que amicale et ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela le dérangeait. Pourtant, il s'était toujours vu comme quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit et de très tolérant. Il respectait tout le monde, peu importe leur attirance sexuelle. Était-ce parce que David était son meilleur ami ? Est-ce que on ne se rend compte de certaines choses que lorsqu'elles sont effectivement liées à notre vie intime ? Était-il en fait... pas si tolérant qu'il ne le pensait ? Dès qu'il s'épanchait sur la question, il imaginait David en train d'embrasser un garçon qu'il avait inventé de toute pièce et cela le dégoûtait. En tout cas, ça le dérangeait. Il prenait sa tête entre ses mains et essayait de faire partir cette image de son esprit. Il prit le coussin à sa gauche et le força contre son visage. Il grogna doucement contre le coussin, dans l'espoir de laisser sa nervosité disparaître dans le coussin et de voir ces images qui le dérangeait tant s'estomper.

Il se rappela toutes les fois où David et lui avaient joué des rôles plus qu’ambiguës ou même clairement homosexuels dans leurs sketchs. Comme la relation qu'ils avaient crées entre Robin et Batman. Ou le sketch du coming-out. Celui du camping où ils avaient dû jouer une scène allongés l'un contre l'autre, dans le même sac de couchage, et parlant de Brokeback Mountain, le film de cowboys gays. Tout cela avait été pour des sketchs, pour rire. Il n'avait jamais été gêné puisque c'était pour rigoler. Mais maintenant qu'il savait ? Maintenant que David sortait... aimait... appréciait... un mec ?

Il se rappela que la plupart du temps c'était David qui souhaitait rajouter des personnages homosexuels, ou à l'attirance ambiguë. Pour la « représentation » il disait. Et puis il avait parlé du fait de rajouter des personnages féminins qu'ils joueraient eux-même. Grégoire avait dit oui bien sûr même si il se demandait comment, avec sa barbe, il pourrait jouer le rôle d'une femme. Il n'avait pas beaucoup envie de la raser. David, lui par contre, avait des traits assez fins pour passer pour ceux d'une femme. Il en ferait même une très jolie. Grégoire poussa un cri d'énervement contre le coussin. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça. David était son meilleur ami et il restait la même personne qu'avant. Qu'avant qu'il tombe sur ce foutu message qui semblait avoir foutu sa vie, et son esprit, en l'air.

David sortit alors de sa chambre, habillé pour sortir, les clés de la maison à la main :  
\- Greg, je sors boire un verre avec un ami d'accord ?  
Il s'interrompit pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre :  
\- Ça ne va pas ? Tu te sens mal ?  
Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et mis sa main sur son front.  
\- Hier soir, tu t'es endormi pendant le film et comme je ne suis pas exactement Hercule j'ai préféré te laisser dormir sur le canapé. Tu es un peu chaud, tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Si t'es malade...  
Grégoire se recula sur le canapé pour enlever la main de David de son front. Il était allé si vite qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant que David se mette à déblatérer sur le fait qu'il avait l'air malade et qu'il allait annuler son rendez-vous juste pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui.  
\- Non, non, je t'assures que je me sens bien. Je vais peut-être aller me coucher dans ma chambre avec un Doliprane. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, sors. On se voit ce soir pour manger, ok ? dit-il, se forçant à sourire et à paraître normal.  
David le scruta du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de s'avouer vaincu et de soupirer :  
\- D'accord. Fais attention à toi ok ? Et si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles, tu me promets ?  
\- Promis, répondit Grégoire dans un souffle.  
Et juste comme ça, David était partit. Rejoindre son Jules, ou plutôt son Antoine, pensa Grégoire amèrement.

La journée fut longue. Grégoire n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit et son imagination ne le laissait pas en paix. Qu'est-ce que David pouvait bien faire en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il buvait un café avec Ant... non il ne pouvait même pas s'amener à prononcer son nom. Il ne connaissait pas ce garçon mais il savait déjà qu'il ne le supportait pas. Est-ce qu'il était jaloux ? Parce qu'il aimerait David tout à lui, comme avant ? Bien sûr qu'il aurait préféré qu'il soit à ses côtés en ce moment mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir juste pour le garder à la maison, si ? Il se remémora l'inquiétude qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux quand il avait touché son front. Cet idiot serait resté si je lui avais demandé, pensa-t-il en souriant.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et il entendit des pas rapides traverser le salon. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit David, seul, marchant à grand pas vers sa chambre, les yeux baissés. Il était de dos par rapport à lui et il ne voyait pas son visage.  
\- David ? il l’appela. Tout va bien ?  
David s'arrêta brusquement, leva les paumes de ses mains vers son visage comme pour essuyer des larmes et se retourna lentement vers Grégoire. Il affichait un faible sourire et Grégoire pouvait voir des larmes dans le coin de ses yeux. Il s'approcha de lui doucement pour mieux le voir. David recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'avançait et rigola doucement :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Greg ? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé avec la porte d'entrée. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'ouvrir. Elle coince, je ne sais pas...  
Sa voix était enrouée comme s'il avait pleuré pendant longtemps et plus Grégoire avançait vers lui, plus sa voix se faisait petite et ses yeux se baissaient vers le sol. A tel point que Grégoire n'arrivait plus à voir son regard.  
\- Hey, regarde moi, dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur son bras gauche.  
David restait les yeux fixés au sol.  
\- David, je te connais. Je sais quand ça ne va pas, continua-t-il en dirigeant sa main vers son épaule.  
Il sentit alors des soubresauts parcourir son meilleur ami et celui-ci releva un visage ruisselant de larmes vers lui. Le cœur de Grégoire se serra dans sa poitrine. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu David pleurer, mais c'était certainement pas une vision qu'il avait envie de revoir. Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il entoura ses bras autour des frêles épaules de son meilleur ami. Il avait envie d'avoir tord quand à la raison de la détresse de son ami. Parce que sinon il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

Un moment plus tard, Grégoire avait réussi à faire s’asseoir sur le canapé du salon David et était allé lui chercher un chocolat chaud pour le calmer. Il paniquait à l'intérieur parce qu'il savait qu'il devait lui demander ce qui s'était passé mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'en accueillir la raison sans perdre la tête. Mais c'est de son meilleur ami qu'on parlait, et c'est celui-là même qui était en train de souffrir. Il lui devait d'être une épaule réconfortante après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il se rappela de leur rencontre à l'école primaire et du fait qu'il devait toujours protéger David des autres garçons, bien trop méchants pour lui qui était un garçon sensible. Il était toujours celui à qui il arrivait une bricole, toujours celui qui devenait la tête de turc du plus bête et du plus hargneux, toujours celui à qui on volait le goûter... C'était toujours lui qui se mettait à pleurer dans la cour de récré et se cachait pour pas qu'on se moque de lui. Grégoire était toujours là pour le réconforter et pour donner une bonne raclée à qui s'en était pris à son meilleur ami. Avec le temps, David avait appris à se défendre lui-même sans son aide et les autres garçons lui avait peu à peu lâché la grappe. Il était toujours souriant quand il voyait Grégoire et toujours gentils. Il ne s'était jamais énervé contre lui et c'est lui qui lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'il le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Grégoire s'était alors senti gonflé de fierté et s'était senti le plus heureux qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. C'est toutes à ces pensées qu'il revint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé, lui apportant un chocolat chaud. David lui sourit gentiment, des larmes encore au coin des yeux. Il avait arrêté de pleurer une quinzaine de minutes auparavant mais Grégoire ressentait toujours cette même tristesse en lui. Il s'installa confortablement et lui demanda :  
\- Tu peux tout me raconter tu sais. Je suis ton meilleur ami, j'aimerai pouvoir t'aider.  
\- Vraiment tout ? Je ne sais pas Greg, répondit David dans un murmure.  
\- Qui suis-je pour te juger, David ? Tu me crois capable de te rejeter ? implora Grégoire.  
\- Je ne sais pas Grégoire. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Ton amitié compte énormément pour moi et j'ai peur de dire les choses... de dire des choses qu'il ne faut pas. Dire des choses qui te feront réfléchir sur notre « amitié », plus qu'il n'y a besoin. J'ai pas envie que tu trompes sur moi, que tu me... rejettes. Pour ce que je suis.  
David avait prononcé cette dernière phrase presque dans un souffle, la gorge nouée de larmes qui cherchaient à s'échapper de nouveau. Mais Grégoire l'avait entendu et son cœur battait maintenant la chamade. Il avait raison, la crise de David avait bien un rapport avec le fait qu'il sortait avec un mec. Et ce qui lui faisait peur, c'est qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir.  
-David... il commença.  
\- J'aime les garçons ! l'interrompit David.  
Puis celui-ci se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait avoué tout haut et porta ses mains à sa bouche. Il le regardait maintenant les yeux écarquillés, attendant la sentence qu'allait irrévocablement lui amener la réponse de Greg. Celui-ci resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre, du ton le plus calme du monde :  
\- Je sais.  
Il se mit à balbutier :  
\- Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est pas grave. Enfin tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est ton choix. Ou pas... Enfin, ça ne me dérange pas !  
David se mit à se détendre et ses bras redescendirent sur ses genoux. Il demanda timidement :  
\- Vraiment ? Tu restes quand même mon meilleur ami ?  
Grégoire lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule :  
\- Bien sûr !  
Puis il réfléchit un instant :  
\- Mais tout ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu pleurais. Pourquoi tu étais aussi triste.  
David se mit à rougir légèrement.  
\- C'est à cause d'un garçon ? Il t'as cassé le cœur c'est ça ?  
David hocha doucement la tête.  
\- J'avais peur de t'en parler. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Je me suis imaginé plein de scénarios et dans tous, tu me disais que c'était de ma faute, que je l'avais cherché. Que je n'avais qu'à ne pas être comme ça. C'est ça qui m'a fait le plus mal. Imaginer que tu me rejettes.  
\- Mais ça c'est impossible. Je t'aime, moi. Tu es trop important pour moi pour que je te dises de sortir de ma vie. Pour que je me conduises comme un connard fini. Mais comment tu peux avoir aussi peu confiance en toi David. T'es un être superbe. T'as toujours été là dans ma vie. J'arrive même pas à me rappeler d'un moment où on n'a pas tout partager. Mais comment un mec peut-il te larguer et te casser le cœur ? Il ne comprend pas la chance qu'il a de t'avoir ? Je te jures que si c'était moi, je ne me serai pas conduit pas comme ça avec toi ! 

David, qui était devenu de plus en plus rouge pendant le discours de Grégoire, le regardait maintenant les yeux écarquillés. Grégoire reprenait son souffle et la fin de son discours repassait maintenant dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'il avait dit tout ça à voix haute? Pourquoi sa bouche parlait-elle toujours plus vite qu'il ne réfléchissait ? Est-ce que c'était ça la vérité ? Il n'était pas intolérant. Il n'était pas homophobe. Ce qui le dégoûtait ce n'était pas que David puisse sortir avec un garçon mais avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il était JALOUX. Il était amoureux de David. Et il avait fallut une crise de jalousie et un David en larmes pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis l'école primaire où il se sentait comme le preux chevalier sauvant sa princesse des dragons ? Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas forcément l'envie de se trouver une copine malgré les demandes incessantes de sa mère ? Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que chaque bon souvenir ou moment heureux de son existence était un souvenir où David était présent ? Depuis qu'il s'était senti impuissant devant la détresse de son ami et qu'il s'était dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir dans cet état ? Depuis quand était-il amoureux de David sans se l'avouer ?

Une main se posa sur la sienne et il sursauta. David le regardait d'un air inquiet :  
\- Greg... Est-ce que...  
Grégoire enleva sa main de dessous celle de David, un air paniqué dans les yeux.  
\- J'ai tout dis à haute voix, c'est ça ? Il rigola nerveusement. C'est que ça doit être vrai alors. Je parle plus vite que je ne penses, tu le sais bien. Je... Je crois bien que tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Je crois... oui je crois bien que je suis amoureux de toi. Je déteste te voir dans cet état si tu savais. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre garçon te brise le cœur. Chaque bon souvenir que je possède, tu en fais parti. J'ai jamais cherché pour de bon une fille parce que je t'avais toi. Tu me suffisais. Tu me suffis. Si jamais tu me laissais une chance... une chance de te prouver à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Je te promets que je ferai de toi l'homme le plus heureux de cette terre.  
David lui offrit son plus large sourire. Il s'essuya les yeux rapidement puis se mit à rire :  
\- Si tu commences en me faisant pleurer... Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux. La première fois que j'ai su que j'étais attiré par un garçon, c'était au collège. J'ai tout de suite eu peur que si tu viennes à l'apprendre, tu me rejettes. J'ai eu peur que tu te mettes à me traiter comme tous ces garçons dans la cour de récré en primaire. Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient senti avant moi ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils me traitaient de mauviette et se moquaient de moi quand tu venais pour me protéger d'eux. Je me suis promis depuis cette époque là de jamais rien te dire. Ton amitié m'était trop importante. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'imagines que j'avais des vues sur toi et que je te dégoûte. Je me suis toujours promis de ne pas tomber amoureux de toi, malgré toute la gentillesse que tu me montrais, parce que j'avais peur. Alors récemment j'ai commencé à voir un garçon mais tout ce à quoi je pensais c'est à ta réaction si jamais tu venais à le découvrir. J'avais peur que tu découvres un SMS de ce garçon et que tu ne me regardes plus pareil...  
\- David, interrompit Grégoire. Je suis tombé sur un SMS d'Antoine.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, tu sais, hier après-midi. Le coup de la douche et de la table. C'était moi. Tu as demandé si c'était moi en sortant de la douche et j'ai paniqué. Je suis parti en trombe et la table s'est renversé, laissant tomber ton portable. Je voulais pas le lire, je te jures. Mais j'ai vu que tu avais reçu un message alors je suis allé voir de qui c'était et ça a ouvert directement le message. Avant que mon cerveau disent stop à mes yeux, ils l'avait déjà lu. Je sais que j'ai agi bizarrement avec toi après ça. Je me posais plein de questions. Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'en avais pas parlé. Et aussi pourquoi ça me dérangeait autant. J'ai pas pu me concentrer sur le film le soir même parce que le moindre de tes gestes me provoquait une nouvelle sensation que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Dès que je te regardais, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mes mains devenaient moites. La chaleur de mon corps devenait excessive. Tu crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai attrapé la fièvre le lendemain ?  
David se mit à rire de bon cœur :  
\- C'était donc ça ! Je savais bien que ce n'était pas juste l'affaire du vent ! Petit menteur.  
Il s'interrompit un instant en regardant Grégoire dans les yeux, en souriant.  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut dire que c'est grâce à un SMS du coup que tu viens de m'avouer que tu m'aimes et que tu veux me rendre l'homme le plus heureux du monde ?  
\- J'ai dit de cette terre, mais c'est à peu près ce que j'ai dit, oui, rigola Grégoire en avançant son front vers celui de David.  
\- Alors tu m'aimes pour de vrai, pas pour un sketch ? murmura David dans un souffle, posant l'arrête de son nez sur celle de Grégoire.  
\- Je t'aime pour de vrai. Et pas pour un sketch, murmura en retour Grégoire en souriant, posant ses mains sur celles de David.  
\- Alors embrasse moi, idiot.  
Et juste comme ça, Grégoire franchit le pas et embrassa son meilleur ami.


End file.
